


A Birthday to Remember

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early that morning, Frodo was greeted at the front door to Bag End by his cousin Merry Brandybuck. On typical days, Frodo expected his cousin and friend not to arrive so late, given it were a very special day today: his birthday.</p><p>Pre-War of the Ring. Featuring Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, and Merry Brandybuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first birthday fanfic I've posted on this site. It's my second birthday fanfic for Frodo Baggins, as my first one, the poem _September 22nd_ , is over on Fanfiction.net. As for Wild Hill Toads, they came from and were inspired by the MMO (Massive Multiplayer Online) video game "The Lord of the Rings Online".

Frodo Baggins’ eyes clamped shut. Sleep was almost on the horizon, drowning out his thoughts like a wild hill toad. True, he found a comfortable spot by the fireplace, taking a seat on his cushioned chair, but the events of that day certainly left a warm hearth in his heart…

Early that morning, Frodo was greeted at the front door to Bag End by his cousin Merry Brandybuck. On typical days, Frodo expected his cousin and friend not to arrive so late, given it were a very special day today: his birthday. It had been two years since Bilbo Baggins, Frodo’s cousin – who he called his uncle – set out on his journey, which involved leaving the Shire. Since that time, Frodo had this longing to find out what became of his uncle.

“Frodo, I’m glad I caught you!” Merry cried, excitement in his eyes.

“What’s the occasion?” Frodo asked, letting out a big yawn.

“All right, sleepyhead. Follow me,” Merry gestured outside.

Confused and wondering what Merry could possibly be hiding from under his shoulders, Frodo stepped outside Bag End. Anticipation seethed inside himself, wondering whether Merry had set a trap. It was quite possible.

“Ta da!” Merry called, showing Frodo a newly carved wooden bench, which rested close to the garden. The bench had unique designs of the Shire, but also showed Frodo and Merry together, along with their friends Samwise Gamgee, Fredegar Bolger and Folco Boffin. Frodo’s name was carved in bold on the bench, and in large letters. Frodo was stunned.

“You did all this?” Frodo asked in admiration, keeping his gaze fixed on the bench.

“Well, it’s your birthday, Frodo,” Merry said, shrugging his shoulders. “You didn’t think I’d forget.”

“No. Not at all,” Frodo answered, beaming a smile at his cousin. “Thank you.”

“Well, the day isn’t done,” Merry announced, loud enough for Sam to stop his gardening. “This is your birthday and I understand you gave us your gifts yesterday.” He murmured softly in Frodo’s ear, nearly startling the hobbit, “By the way, thanks for the new rod. My old one was getting a little worn.”

“Anything for you, cousin,” Frodo told him, jokingly. He asked next, “So, what else did you get me?”

“One thing at a time, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said reassuringly, causing Frodo to look his way.

“Sam, how can you work today?” Frodo asked him, concern growing inside him.

“Mr. Frodo,” Sam was surprised, “it’s still the week.”

“Yes it is, Sam. Now get busy,” Merry shooed him with one hand. This rude gesture did not go unnoticed, for Frodo had witnessed Merry do it.

“Really Merry?” Frodo told him, perturbed.

“What did I do?” Merry asked, confused.

“You could be a lot nicer to Sam. He’s our friend,” Frodo whispered, directly at Merry.

“Oh,” Merry turned his gaze to Sam, “Well, come on Sam. Frodo needs to see his other presents.”

“Oh,” Sam stood up and headed straight to Number 4 Bagshot Row, “I’ll be righ’ back, Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry!” Frodo watched as he disappeared inside the Gaffer’s hobbit hole.

“That reminds me: I need to get some things from the cart.” Merry asked his cousin, “Do you want to follow me?”

“Sure,” Frodo knew there might be more presents for him.

Indeed there were more gifts Frodo received from Merry. Some of the gifts included a new clock from Buckland, an extra supply of silverware and a small chest stock full of wood carving supplies, as well as an assortment of wood blocks specific for the wood carving craft. Frodo was filled with relief; at the same time, he was impressed by the gifts Merry gave him. When they came inside, Sam ran in with a small gift for Frodo: a homemade wooden flute. Frodo hardly had any words to say about the instrument.

“Thank you, both of you,” Frodo murmured softly, loud enough for Merry and Sam to hear.

“I heard you wanted a flute, Mr. Frodo,” Sam admitted, shyly.

“Only because I said how much I wanted to play an instrument. I was joking, Sam,” Frodo said, gazing up at Sam with a curt expression on his face.

“Well, anyway, happy birthday Frodo!” Merry declared softly.

“It is indeed,” Frodo stared at the wooden flute, wondering if he would ever play the instrument. He tested it out for a moment, and at last figured out one tune to play. The whole of Bag End was filled with music, allowing Merry, to Frodo’s surprise, to dance a Shire jig. Frodo was delighted, and yet his birthday had only just begun.

o-o-o

As he slept in his cushioned chair, a smile spread across Frodo’s face. He remembered the events later in the day: the feast he gave to Merry, Sam, and yes Fredegar Bolger and Folco Boffin, who came to Bag End no sooner than after Sam gave him the wooden flute. It was a merry time, but as it happened Folco had to return home early, and Merry had to head to Tookland to assist babysitting his and Frodo’s cousin Pippin Took, who was only six years old. Only Fredegar and Sam proved to be Frodo’s supporting players on his birthday, even though much of the time was spent talking.

It had been a good birthday, even if everything wasn’t what was originally planned. Still, Frodo had to admit he would make his next birthday better than this year’s birthday, even though this birthday was just as good.


End file.
